Reality of a War
by altair1234
Summary: Johan and Austin are two mercenaries for RED. But what they will uncover will become more then they can handle.
1. Remember It

**I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review and give me any helpful comments and I'll continue my story. **

**

* * *

**

"God damn bastardo! I'll kill you for what you have done to my life!"

A gunshot rang in my ears.

I quickly woke up gasping for air. I looked around and all I saw was the room I was in. I sighed and then looked at the time; it was 8:00 in the morning. I looked at the fedora on the desk. I still remember everything, when that buff man shot down my father and then I quickly ran and shot him to avenge my father. I took some time to remember everything when I was a child.

I was a young Colombian boy named Johan Gonzalez with black short hair, black eyes, and light tan skin. I lived with my father and mother, we were very poor since my mother was a maid but yet we were happy together. My father was a veteran from World War 2 and has been traumatized from it. He remembers dark things from the war and didn't want to talk about it. He taught me military techniques and other things on how to defend myself if I need to. We were a happy family anyhow but yet it was cut short when some time passed by. After some years when I turned to be a teenager, a buff man with so many scars came to our house and demanded to see my father. It turned out that my father shot down the buff man's brother and before my father could say anything he was shot down by a pistol from the buff man. I didn't even take time to think about what just happened and only my instincts from what my father taught me came out. I quickly took the pistol from the buff man and shot him in the face. Blood was splattered in the entry of our silent house. My mother told me run and go somewhere else to live because the police were coming and they probably thought I was the murderer. I ran as fast I could and came to another little town away from my house. I came across a fedora which was a detective's favorite hat. My father always wanted to be a detective so I took the fedora in memory of my father. I needed money and for my mother too so I was looking around for a job. I came across a conversation between two men who said that there men needed for this war between RED and BLU and I wanted to know more. I asked them about this war and said that men were needed. I went to a office with a man with a RED military uniform. He told me that they need men and that they were losing the war between BLU and asked me if he wanted to train to be a mercenary. I didn't have time to think so I said yes.

After years of advanced military training they gave me a paycheck and I decided to send it to my mother. I was 20 now and in these years of training I learned how to be a RED espionage man or commonly known as the spy. They taught me everything on how to be spy and they commented on how great I was as a spy. I was going to be sent to a RED base somewhere far off to get used to my new life. I boarded a train with a red bomb logo and on top of it said Reliable Excavation Demolition. While on the train I met a Canadian man who was 18 he said. We quickly became friends after meeting each other as we also learned that we were going to the same base. His name was Austin Henderson with dark brown but yet almost black hair that went to the back of his neck like mine, green eyes, and really pale skin since he was Canadian. After some hours we finally made it to the base and as we said goodbye to each other I went to my room and I put the fedora on the desk and stared at it, the buff man and my father's bodies burned into my mind.


	2. Breakfast For Three

**Think of this chapter as a little short one because i was trying to hurry and create my next chapter. Anyway please keep reading as this is just a little short intro to a normal day in TF2 and our newest character Kasumi. I will make sure to create my next chapter soon so stay tuned.**

* * *

I got out of my thoughts and look at my alarm clock, 8:15 it showed in big red numbers. I should start going down to the cafeteria or I could just stay here and die of famine. I chuckled a bit from my last remark, I always had to state the obvious. I got out from the bed and start putting on my uniform which of course consisted of a red striped suit, a red tie and a white shirt. I put on my red striped pants and the black belt. I put on my black shoes and look at that, I'm finally suited up. I looked down at my uniform, I seemed more ready to go to a wedding than to a war battle. I looked at my red mask which I always had to put it on during a battle but yet I just put in my closet since I didn't need it when I was safe in the base. I looked at my equipment on my long crafting table (which they gave to every RED mercenary) and there were my weapons. I only took them during a battle of course and if there was an emergency I would bring my revolver and butterfly knife. I took one long last look at the fedora sitting on my desk and quickly got out from my room.

I walked down the long corridor for all the bedrooms of my fellow RED teammates. I walked slowly listening to the snores and footsteps that I heard coming from all the rooms. Most of them were getting ready to get breakfast while some unlucky ones are still sound asleep. I kept walking seeing some other mercenaries leaning on the walls drinking coffee or chatting with other people. A few gave me some nasty looks to unlucky me since I was the most hated class of all the nine men. A spy's job was dangerous because they were so hated at what they did and how they could cripple a whole team's defense and take a few lives with it. I naturally avoided their eyes since it was common to me but yet I definitely had to thank the lord that they didn't ever do anything and even try and start a fight which could lead to some bruises. I kept walking till I saw the staircase at the right which led down to the cafeteria.

I slowly made my way down and listened to the shouting of people and laughter of all them. Whenever the team ate, it was the best time for everyone to enjoy their day that they can eat and not have to fight and risk their lives. All of the classes were at different spots in the cafeteria, you had scouts sitting at one table talking about baseball and how many "knuckleheads" they beat in, heavies talking about food and how many "babies" they saw running away, engineers talking calmly about their models of their creations and about life back home and the other classes were talking about their things. I went to the counter and looked at the different things they had. They had coffee, orange juice, milk, pancakes, waffles, fruits, eggs and bacon and stuff like that. I decided to take a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs which was my favorite from my childhood. I went across the cafeteria and looked around, no one looked in my direction since they were so busy with their own friends to be bugged by me. I kept walking till I reached my two bests friends, Austin and Kasumi.

After some weeks that me and Austin met, we started hanging out more and heard there were more recruits coming in. One of the announcements said that one of the recruits was female and to behave respectfully to her (even though I don't know not one person here that is respectful here besides me and Austin). Austin of course had to be so curious and decided to meet this girl. We saw the train pull to a stop and out came laughing mercenaries and a shy 18 year old girl who was suppose to be a mercenary. She was looking down at the ground not saying a word. Austin being a hero manned up (I even heard him inhale and act liked he had a big chest) and went towards her. He looked at her and gave her a happy look and asked "Hey there! My name's Austin and my friend behind me is Johan! We like new faces, how are you doing?" She quickly looked up at him and gave him a warm little smile and replied "I'm fine thank you, its just getting used to a new place is kind of hard you know? Especially if you're the only girl here." He gave a little upset mood and replied "Yeah… I know how it feels like". "Want me and Johan to show you around? You can get lost at times." She looked at him and even gave a little slight blush and replied "Sure, I love to". Afterwards, we showed her around the base and showed her the bedrooms, bathrooms (well it used to be only one till she came here), cafeteria, lobby, class meet-up rooms, and all the other rooms that no one ever goes to. We started meeting each other often and we learned a lot about her. Her name was Kasumi Suzuki; she signed up to be a scout and was Japanese. She wore the usual red shirt of the scouts but instead had long sleeves on it and had real gloves and not just bandages on her hands. She wore a very long skirt instead of pants. She has long hair but has one ponytail to bring it down, light brown hair, brown eyes and bit tan skin. She looks really lovely and beautiful even though she's in a war. Me and Austin really had gotten crazy with this that they actually allowed Kasumi to join RED. We both agreed to protect her and of course, Austin vowed his life for this girl. She is a really polite but quiet girl but yet is really nice and a really good friend. It may seem crazy that she joined RED but yet it seems she knows really good karate and practices every day and she is pretty athletic. She told us that she joined because after her parents passed away, she had no other choice to choose but to join RED since they agreed to help her. Afterwards, the three of us created a bond that we would never let harm come to one another and we became best of friends.

"You daydreaming Johan? Maybe you should get a vacation from your little wonderland, Alice" Austin remarked towards me and I heard Kasumi giggle. I went to sit near them and saw that Austin had a cup of milk and plate of pancakes and Kasumi had a cup of tea with a small loaf of bread. "Ooooo back to reality I see Johan? How's life for you nowadays? I bet its not that good since you love to doze off." Austin grinned and I sighed and I took a sip off of my cup of coffee. "Is my dozing off the reason you're doing so foul in battle? Like when that scout batted your kneecap and you needed my help?" I looked at him and he put on a little frustrated look. "That scout was a like a freshman so I just decided to let him me like that. I could have beaten him up with my own fists if that jerk hadn't pulled out a bat…." Austin sighed and drank some milk. The milk was like bonk to him and in an instant he was cheerful. "Nothing like breakfast to start your day right guys!" He pulled me and Kasumi into his arms really tight and I almost dropped my coffee if I hadn't put it on the table. "Nothing like being with your friends during breakfast!" I put on a very annoyed look at him but yet then again Austin and Kasumi were my only real friends in RED and I wouldn't have it any other way. Kasumi hugged Austin and I put my arm around the both of them and so we had a good breakfast which was a start for me. We talked and laughed and told stories about things and the three of us knew, things like this would never happen if we never met each other.


	3. A Peaceful Day For Once

**Well this is still my beginning for my story but don't worry viewers! I will make sure to make this more interesting when I get our characters in the fray of combat! So stay tuned for more!**

* * *

Austin Henderson, he was my best friend during my stay in the base and I don't know anyone else like him. He told me his backstory after a few days we met each other. He was the son of a rich family in Ontario, Canada with a family consisting of his mother, sister, and father. He told me he didn't talk to anyone in school and everyone thought he was just some loser who only played video games. He wanted to show everyone what he was capable of and he knew he was acrobatic and so he learned to do parkour but only when his family was working. He mastered everything in two months and still people continued to laugh at him. Then he showed them what he could do and climbed the whole school and jumped onto the gas station next to it and landed in a pool. Unfortunately, his mother was there and of course got angry and grounded him for twelve days. A big muscular man with a hat wanted to see him in the tenth day, Austin's mother let him and he crashed through Austin's door and told him about how he knew about his parkour skills. He asked Austin if he wanted to be a scout for Reliable Excavation Demolition or nicknamed "RED" and at first, Austin thought about it but agreed to join. Austin asked him who he was when they started walking to his car, he looked at him and said "The name's Saxton Hale and I'm the CEO of Mann Co." Soon afterwards, Austin was trained to be a fast running scout for RED.

I really wondered if he was crazy or not, I mean come on he just joined a war when he could have had everything he ever wanted from a rich family and I was the poor one. We were opposites but I guess that's what makes us friends. After breakfast, we went to the lobby and talked around and listened to whatever was going on in this mixed up world on the radio. We heard about news of murder, rape and stuff like that. "Hey Johan, is killing someone on BLU considered murder?" Austin asked me while lowering the volume on the radio. I thought about it for a minute, "It depends on the circumstances, we're probably fighting BLU because they're the ones doing damage to everyone besides the people in RED. They're the evil ones not us, so I think it's not murder but then again, it doesn't matter for the people being killed." "That's one mouthful Johan and also, I recommend brushing your teeth after breakfast if you don't mind." Austin replied with a little smirk and Kasumi giggled.

After some hours of doing nothing and retelling whatever we done before we got here, it was then the alarm rang and it was time for "Class Discussions". During this time everyone of their specific class would join with the commander of their class and their commander would talk about what their class were doing on the battlefield and who was going to do what. I went on the staircase and went to the ninth floor where the announcements were taking place. I got in and sat on of the chairs in front of a huge table and sat next to an English spy to my right and a Mexican spy to my left. "como estas?" the Mexican spy asked me. I replied "bene". The commander spy was a very experienced, Italian man who seen so much happen in the world of war that he grew up with it like a child. He learned the basics to the techniques used by secret agents that can turn everything around in a battle but yet, the commander spy, Ofanzo, has become an old man and now he issues us orders in battles. "BLU is pushing back, but yet they are going to fight in some places they haven't been at before. We will need a few more spies to help defend and destroy anything they create to use against us, since they will be lost in these new areas they will probably have many teammates helping them out and they makes it great for spies to sabotage them." He looked down at his file and continued to talk, "We will send the new spies to the new location before the battle starts." Ofanzo looked at us carefully with a serious look in his eyes. "Any of you may be sent to fight and most of you will not come back alive, I suggest a bit more training because some of you are definitely not fit for this." Everyone started heading towards the door and with a final tip from Ofanzo he said, "Also, try and not get yourself caught and most of all, destroy as many buildings and kill any BLU mercenaries while being incognito." With that, everyone left.

I met back with Austin and Kasumi and we ate lunch together. We talked about the things that our classes had to do for the next battle. It seemed they were going to use the scouts as bait and lure them to friendly soldiers to take them down. Throughout the whole day we pretty much did whatever we felt would not bore us. We listened more to the radio and me and Austin did a competition on who was faster or more accurate in shooting. We talked with other people and learned about their backstories and how they joined. Usually most days there is something going on in our base that we have to do to help out our other squads in battles but yet it seems peaceful for now. After the day was finished, I said good night to my friends and went back to my room. It was 12:00 midnight and I started taking off my clothes and putting on casual clothes you put on home. I drifted off to sleep and my mind wandered to better times with my family.


	4. Little Fight Never Hurt Anyone Right?

**Hello everyone, this is more of a test if I'm good at describing fight scenes and to my surprise I'm alright. Anyway remember this is just the beginning there will be more to come. **

* * *

It's been peaceful for now, but yet that doesn't mean we haven't gone through some hard times in our stay. From time to time we would get bored of course but other times our bloods were pumping with adrenaline from fighting. There were many teammates that of course didn't enjoy us being in there team and really I didn't know why, I knew there were some idiots who just fight for fun but not everyone is like that and besides why would they have a grudge on us? I always thought it might be on our nationality or to prove that there stronger I really don't care because either way we never lost a fight.

Since all three of us would mainly fight only one of our teammates, we usually come out victorious. One of my most remembered fights was with this one heavy weapons guy or as we just call him "heavy". He was a very strong and muscular man that's for certain. While we were listening to the radio we overheard the heavy talking with his pals and saying that no one could beat him ever in a fighting match or even in the streets. His friends wanted proof and wanted to see some blood and bruises as he fought some of their teammates. He gladly agreed and looked around to try and find a person's head to crack. We aren't stupid and tried to leave the room but of course he saw before he looked at any of the other people in the room. He laughed and charged at us with his arms ready to knock us down hard. I rolled out of the way while Austin grabbed Kasumi and jumped out of his path. The heavy who his friend's called him "skullbones" stopped himself and looked back at us grinning madly. He pounced and readied his fist to hit me, I rolled out of the way while Austin jumped on his back. He kept running around trying to get Austin off his back as Austin said, "Yeehaw! Get along now big gorilla or else there won't be any dinner for you!" I ran and punched him right in the face, he got stunned a bit but yet my hand was burning because his face was like a brick. Right after that, Kasumi jumped and did a flip kick as the heel of her shoe met the side of the heavy's face. He got pushed back a bit and groaned in pain and held his face. While he was distracted, Austin pushed down on him full force and brought him to the floor. He kept flailing around and started swinging punches at us while we pinned him down. Austin looked at me with a happy grin and asked, "Can I crack his kneecaps with joy Johan?" I replied, "Can't think of a reason not to, actually just beat him around though because after all he is just a crazy brute." Austin chuckled and jumped on the heavy and started punching him and doing all sorts of stuff that the heavy probably would have done to us. After the beating the heavy was knocked unconscious his friends ran over and check to see if he was still alive. We all took a walk around the base and Kasumi asked us, "Is that how all people are nowadays?" Me and Austin both replied at the same time, "Yep".


	5. Get Ready Boys

**Looks like our heroes got some problems right guys? Next chapter is going to be hell for Johan and Austin so stay tuned.**

* * *

Me, Austin, and Kasumi were waiting in the lobby after our commanders told us some unfortunate news. It seems me and Austin are being sent to help defend our allies in another base being attacked by BLU. I was pretty broken up, I didn't want to kill anyone or be killed myself. I didn't want everything from my father's murder happening again. The BLU mercenaries are fearless and bloodthirsty grizzled veterans ready to kill us. Besides, even if I could survive, how am I supposed to know if we will successfully hold our place without being overrun? They might take over all of us and then we will just be a heaping pile of dead bodies being thrown over a bridge after RED is defeated.

Austin on the other hand is going crazy over us being sent over. He keeps talking about how are we supposed to not die in this type of situation? He keeps saying that using scouts as bait is the worst idea ever. He's saying some more crazy stuff like he wasn't supposed to be here and that he should have thought of doing something better than going off into war. He's also angry over the fact that now we can't watch over Kasumi. He keeps whispering to me that we should maybe hide or sneak back to our base to make sure Kasumi is alright. He keeps talking about things like Kasumi being molested, raped, or killed by our teammates even though I keep trying to talk him out of it. I tried to hold myself together but the truth is that I'm as scared as him especially since I'm a spy going off alone into their little hideout or base where they took.

Kasumi saw how we were acting and tried to motivate us and tell us how we'll be okay as long as we have our heads working right. She told us that she'll just stay with one of the other friends we stayed with. We actually met this one old sniper named Boone Robertson with a serious attitude, it was either about his past or about the fact that he lost one eye. He was a veteran from other fights in RED and he knew how to take care of himself. We kind of trusted him since he wanted to join the war thinking he was going to be a hero and all the people would look up to him and he would take care of them, but of course that never happened.

After some convincing we finally got the courage to go because of Kasumi. Me and Austin walked down a hallway in the base and talked a bit. "You know Johan she's right, if we don't pull it out straight then we can might as well start writing a will." I replied, "You probably are right and we need to come back alive for Kasumi's sake, hopefully we come out alive." Austin asked, "Hey Johan if you die can I have your fedora?" I said, "Not in your lifetime."

We started grabbing our equipment and getting some training since we had to go to the base soon. After some training we felt that we were ready for anything and we went to get Kasumi. We all walked in silence to the train and then we were about to board. We couldn't say anything because we didn't want to ruin what might be our last moment, Kasumi hugged us both and gave us a kiss on the cheek for both us wishing us good luck. As we boarded the train I could swear I could see a hint of red on Austin's face.

We finally got to our stop as me, Austin and some other mercenaries from other bases we stopped on. We were greeted by a Texan engineer who said to us, "So you boys are the reinforcements well are you now? Good thing you're here because some our folks down here need some your assistance if you're willing to help. We were hit by some BLUs some time ago and we need help taking them out. So we would be much obliged if you could lend us some help for the time being. Are there any complaints from you boys? Ok good that's what I like to hear." He laughed and gave us some rooms and told us to get some rest because it was going to be a real bad day.


	6. First Fight

**Alright guys this chapter is up as the first fight our heroes get into! :D ****I also added the information on the classes for another reason.**

* * *

After some rest we had to get up early so we can help out the defense classes here. We got up quick and took our equipment and got ourselves ready with a bit of exercise so we can be focused. We followed the other mercenaries to the leader Engineer of the base. He went us over the classes and some techniques to get rid of them. Of the offensive classes there were the Scout which Austin was, the Soldier and the Pyro. The Scout was the fastest of the nine classes and was also seem to be given some type of effect when entering the war to double jump. There usually equipped with a scattergun which is a faster variety of a shotgun. The rest of their equipment consisted of a pistol and a bat for some reason. Because of that they were the youngest of the war and the liveliest. The Soldiers were the second toughest of the nine classes being able to withstand a lot of damage without dying, they were equipped with a rocket launcher, a shotgun and a shovel. They were more of the commanders of the war mainly because most of them fought in another war or wanted to be in one. The Pyro was the man used to ignite enemies on fire. They are also covered in a firefighter type uniform and a gas mask to withstand flames. They are equipped with a flamethrower, a shotgun and an axe and are also the strangest class considering there so mysterious in their uniform.

The defensive classes are the Demoman, Heavy and Engineer. The Demomen are the ones who set traps and all that. They are equipped with a grenade launcher, stickybomb launcher and an empty bottle of liquor. The Heavys are the strongest of the nine classes and are equipped with a machine gun, shotgun and fight with their own fists up close. The Engineers are the main defense as they are the smartest of the nine classes. They are able to create sentry guns to attack enemies on their own and also create dispensers to give teammates ammo and a type of medicine to keep them going on fighting as well as a teleporter to transport them to places. They are equipped with a shotgun, pistol and a wrench.

The supportive classes are the Medic, Sniper and Spy like me. The Medic is the one class to come to heal others. The Medic is the only class to help and save teammates in the battlefield. They are equipped with a syringe gun, medigun and a bonesaw. The Sniper like Boone is the class for long range fights, they are equipped with a sniper rifle, sub machine gun and a kukri. The Spy is the secret class for going behind enemy lines and taking out stronger classes to help teammates get the better of them. They are equipped with a revolver, sapper that disables and destroys the Engineer's creations, a switchblade for combat, a disguise kit and a watch to make them invisible. Each class sometimes uses different weapons and wears different things.

Now that we were done reviewing the classes we learned that the Engineer's name is Dell Jackson. But it isn't important now since we're off to go fight. Me and Austin followed the other mercenaries to where we were defending. "Well Johan time for that death wish you were wishing for." Austin slightly grinned at me. Everyone was at the point we were defending. We heard gunfire and explosions coming from ahead where BLU were attacking from. Engineers were setting up sentries and dispensers while Demomen were putting stickybomb on the walls. The base looked like somewhat advanced with technology and high Tec things, it doesn't surprise me that BLU wants this base. A soldier shouted through the room, "Men! We are here to defend this base with our lives! Get to your positions hurry!" A RED scout came running from one of the entrances torn with blood and shells of guns. He ran to the soldier and said, "Commander! Guh, the BLU forces are coming from that door! They're coming at full force!" The soldier laughed saying, "They don't know the sentries and bombs waiting for them!"

Everyone went to take cover while me and Austin waited behind some crates near the sentries. A few minutes passed with everyone sweating and just waiting. Silence passed as we heard running coming from the entrance the scout ran out from. The next moment, BLU were here shooting at us and rockets being shot at the sentries. BLU mercenaries fell down one by one from the bullets going through their bodies. I aimed my revolver at a BLU heavy about to shoot at a RED medic, as the heavy revved up his minigun I fired my revolver through his head, he stood there for a second but then immediately fell down. I was shock because I actually just killed a man but I would have to think about it some other time as gunfire whizzed over my head. Screaming and gunfire ran through the big room and a few more minutes all the BLU mercenaries were dead. A few RED teammates were injured but none were killed, everyone calmed down and wiped the sweat from their heads as medics came to get injured teammates. The soldier came down from his position where he was shooting rockets at BLU to talk. "Alright men there are still some more BLU mercenaries in their little base they left. Scouts act as bait towards and lead them back over here and spies, take out some of the engineers and sentries in their little rat hole while the rest of us get ready to attack." We left to go to our commanding classes and got ourselves ready to attack.

**Austin's point of view**

I ran towards the other scouts forming up with the leader. The leader told, "Alright so now we need to get those dumbasses towards our sentries alright? We'll get something to focus their attention on us and then we run back to this base making sure there following us alright?" The leader got us to follow to the BLU's base where they forming at. The leader told us, "Alright take these baseballs and bat them at some of those BLU idiots over there and that should get them angry." We took some of the baseballs and threw it at some of the BLU enemies in their little base. My base ball hit a BLU heavy right on the noggin and made him tumble over because he was crouching over. They all looked at us in rage and shouted at us and aimed their guns at us. Our leader's plan worked and they ran towards us in a fury, I laughed because it was actually pretty funny seeing these guys in a war get all angry because of baseballs.

We followed our leader and ran back to our base with BLU right on our tail. I heard the gunshots whiz pass us as we kept on running. BLU were getting a tiny bit closer but we ran even faster as we closed ourselves to the middle of the battlefield. I look behind us and saw one of our scouts getting slower and slower and trying to catch his breath. We passed over a corner and I saw the slow scout get a bullet in the leg. He screamed out in pain and I had to run to get him. I tried to call out my teammates but they were too far away. I thought to myself shit, shit as I tried to find a place to hide me and the scout. I saw a door close to us that looked like a janitor's room. I dragged the unconscious scout to the room and we hid there. I heard some of the BLU laughing as they ran past our room to chase the other scouts. I wiped off the sweat and laughed to myself a bit on being able to find this lucky room. I looked around the room to find any medical supplies to help my friend. I found only some pain reliever and a wrap to cover his leg. I didn't know anything about being medic and cursed myself and only wrapped his leg and gave him something for the pain.

I looked around the room for anything else and felt a trapdoor underneath me. I opened the door and saw a dark tunnel with torches leading two directions, RED and BLU. I grinned so great and picked up the scout and ran to the direction of RED. At the end I had to scale it up so I grabbed the scout with one hand and scaled the walls very carefully with the other. Luckily he wasn't heavy but it's still so hard to climb. I reached the top and sat down to catch my breath. I looked around taking big deep breaths and found a vent that would take us near the base. I jumped up and down laughing to myself because I actually saved someone. I took the scout and took him back to the base. The leader engineer asked me what happened and I told him everything that happened. He chuckled and told me I was now a hero and I would probably be talked about for a few weeks to come. The medics came and took the scout away to a medical room. Some other teammates came over and gave me a soft drink and a few laughs. The leader scout grinned at me while the commander gave me a small badge.

**Johan's point of view**

I followed the other spies in silence as we saw the other BLU mercenaries chase the scouts. I hoped for Austin's safety as we waited near a wall near the BLU base. The leader spy told us, "Alright we have to take out those two pyros defending the entrance then we'll take a secret route a fellow spy knows." The leader gave a few hand orders to two more advanced spies and they went invisible and went behind the two pyros. In a flash they backstabbed both pyros at the same time.

I followed the spies to a secret tunnel leading to the top of their base. We all jumped down and got behind all of the BLU mercenaries. The leader spy gave a few commands to all of the spies and then signaled for me. He asked me, "So you're the new spy who just came in to the war? Well just follow me and stick with me and I'll show you what to do." I followed him and we came to an engineer and a sentry with a heavy sitting near it eating a sandwich. He told me to kill the heavy when he told me to do it. I waited with sweat dripping from my mask as I took hold of my knife. I heard a scream and gunfire and the leader screamed, "NOW!" I jumped from our position and landed my knife into the heavy's back as the engineer fell back and aimed his pistol towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen as I heard a scream and a something exploding. I peaked open my eyes and saw the engineer with a blood mark on his back and the sentry in ruins. I looked at the leader taking off some blood from his suit and told me, "Good job for your first time rookie, usually people like you get too scared or miss the heavy." All of the surviving BLU mercenaries aimed their guns at us and told us to drop our weapons. We all did as they told and put our hands in the air with some of the BLU mercenaries laughing at us. They asked us, "You think a couple of spies would stop us? You thought wrong." As they aimed their guns at our heads we heard a loud whistle and all of the BLU mercenaries dropped dead. We looked up and saw a sniper wave at us saying, "Good job, mates!" Some of the BLU mercenaries hiding from us came out and were about to shoot at us when pyros and soldiers came out and attacked them and only left one BLU scout alive. We all walked back to the base as I saw a few RED mercenaries laughing and drinking as I wondered what happened.


End file.
